My Perfect Lover
by Night Everglot
Summary: Mi vida sexual es una mierda-dije y me arrepentí-hermana¿Estas dispuesta a engañar al idiota de Jacob solo para tener el mejor sexo de tu vida?ahora estaba segura que Rose estaba mal de la cabeza... o tal vez no tanto.


**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

Prologo

Puse mi mejilla sobre mi mano mientras jugaba girando la cuchara dentro de la taza de café. Hacía treinta minutos que Rosalie tendría que haber llegado y todavía no aparecía. Ella era mi hermana y cualquiera que nos mirara diría que estábamos mintiendo, porque físicamente éramos dos polos opuestos. Ella había salido a mi mamá, rubia de ojos celestes y yo era una copia de mi padre, castaña de ojos marrones, aunque siempre nos decían que nuestra belleza nos hacia parecidas y se podría decir, de alguna manera, que nuestro carácter explosivo también.

Bufe con aburrimiento y fruncí el seño cuando el idiota del mesero que me había atendido antes me guiñaba el ojo de forma "coqueta". A veces me preguntaba si mi rubia hermana no entendía el concepto de _puntualidad_.

-Señorita, no desea otro café, va por cuenta de la casa- escuche detrás mío. Me gire y observe como el tarado del mesero, que anteriormente me había guiñado un ojo, tenia una estupida sonrisa surcando por su rostro lleno de acne; el chico no parecía superar los diecisiete años.

-no, gracias- respondí secamente y observe al reloj en mi muñeca, 6:45. Si Rosalie no llegaba en cinco minutos, no pensaba esperarla más tiempo.

-ningún hombre tiene el derecho de plantar a su hermosa cita- por Dios, este chico no tenía ganas de joder a otra persona.

-y ningún idiota granudo tiene el derecho de flirtear con los clientes, no tienes que ir a hacer algún café o algo por el estilo- dije completamente harta y lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta e irse. Encima que mi trasero ya estaba adolorido por el tiempo que estuve sentada, tenía que aguantar las estúpidas hormonas de un adolescente.

Estaba a punto de pararme para irme cuando oí el ruido de la puerta del local abrirse y una rubia cabellera entrar por ella. Rosalie al verme me sonrió tontamente y caminó entre las mesas hasta llegar a mí.

-¿cómo esta mi hermanita hermosa?- me preguntó mientras me ahogaba en un abrazo efusivo y me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Maldita sea, Rose, hace media hora que estoy esperándote, ¿dónde mierda estabas?- inquirí molesta y ella se sentó frente mío.

-Bells, perdóname, si?- dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules y con un puchero en su rostro- pero es que hoy Emmet estaba muy entusiasmado y bueno…tu sabes- habló moviendo su mano despreocupadamente. Yo solo suspire.

-la próxima vez que te entretengas teniendo sexo con tu esposo me avisas así no te espero como tarada, puede ser querida hermana?- dije y le di un sorbo a mi café.

-Con que sobre eso querías hablar tan urgentemente conmigo, no es así hermanita?- preguntó con una sonrisa y me apoye en el asiento suspirando.

-Rose, ¿por qué las apariencias engañan?- le pregunte distraídamente y mi hermana frunció el seño con confusión.

-lo dices porque te casaste con Jacob pensando que su amigo era mas grande que un rottweiler y terminó siendo que tu chiwawa estaba mas dotado que él?- preguntó inocentemente, y yo solo hice un puchero.

-oh, por Dios cariño, te lo digo como la mejor hermana que soy- se corrió un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja y me miró seriamente, algo extraño en ella- búscate otro.

Abrí los ojos impresionada- ¿estás insinuando que engañe a mi marido?- pregunté en estado de shock.

-Bella, para engañar primero tienes que tener algo con otra persona, y hace cuando que no vez a Jacob…dos o tres meses?- rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo Emmet se va de viaje tu lo engañas?- interrogué

-claro que no- respondió poniendo una mano en su pecho- no lo hago porque cuando vuelve no salimos de la habitación por semanas- sonrió feliz- en cambio, tu esposo vuelve y ni siquiera te toca…aunque debe ser vergonzoso que tu amigo no funcione ni con u-

-Rose- la corte antes que siguiera hablando- ya esta, creo que ya dejaste bien claro que tienes una maravillosa vida sexual- ella negó con la cabeza.

-haber hermana, respóndeme algo pero tienes que ser sincera, sin mentiras- aclaró y asentí- ¿lo amas?

-no- sentí que me quedaba sin aire ante la respuesta rápida que salió sin querer de mi boca.

-ahí tienes- Rose aplaudió con falsa felicidad- no lo amas, así que por qué privarte de espectaculares orgasmos- suspire, Rose tenía una forma extraña de ver las cosas.

-Barbie, no es tan fácil…- murmuré y su mano tapó mi boca.

-por supuesto que es fácil, el problema es que a ti desde siempre te gustó dificultar las cosas- quizás en eso tenía razón, pensé.

-escucha Bella, sabes que feo es no poder dormir sabiendo que mi hermanita pequeña no tiene idea de qué se siente tener mas de diez centímetros dentro suyo- dijo dramáticamente y solté una carcajada.

-no creo que cuando estés con Emmet pienses en mí frustrada vida sexual- dije alzando una ceja.

-pequeña, ¿quieres tener un matrimonio en donde todos los días tu marido te traiga margaritas y te haga el amor una vez al año para conservar tu pureza?- preguntó mientras pestañaba teatralmente- claro que no- respondí frunciendo mis labios.

-¡esa es mi hermana!-su gritito hizo que las personas que estaban cerca nuestro nos miraran mal- tu lo que necesitas es un esposo que te regale lencería erótica y que te haga el amor de forma salvaje hasta que olvides tu propio nombre- dijo orgullosamente.

-Rose, te dije que dejes de tomar esas pastillas porque ya estás quedando mal de la cabeza- ella solo rodó los ojos ante mis palabras.

-pero es la verdad, todas las parejas deberían hacerlo…hermana me avergüenzas- dijo y me señaló con el dedo- te quedaste en el pasado, cariño, o crees que Adán y Eva no se divertían en el paraíso?- me reí por la comparación.

-rubia, no me quedé en el tiempo, pero no puedes pretender que todos seamos tan pervertidos como tu- señalé.

-yo nunca dije eso- habló- lo que trato de decir es que el amor y el sexo van de la mano, es así de sencillo- puse los ojos en blanco- pero volviendo al tema "_mi hermana y su nula vida sexual" – _me encantaba la imaginación que tenía- no te estoy diciendo que te divorcies…aunque eso sería lo mejor- murmuró por lo bajo- pero eres joven y tienes que disfrutar de la vida- suspiré.

-pero eso conlleva engañar a Jacob- repetí y ella se tapó la cara.

-niña, no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije, cierto?- Rose, me miró con falso enojo- piensa, dentro de unos cuantos años, cuando estés llena de operaciones y con la cara completamente estirada intentando ocultar miles de arrugas- reí- y te preguntes que hubiera pasado si hubieses escuchado las sabias palabras de tu hermana mayor, si hubieses buscado a alguno y hubieses tenido sexo desenfrenado…-ahora comenzaba a dudar, Rose siempre sabía a donde apuntar para convencerme de algo.

-Bella, solo piénsalo, juro que hasta con Nerón tendrías mas y mejor sexo que con ese chizito* con el que vives- dijo jugando con una servilleta.

-¿Crees que tu perro me daría más vida sexual que mi esposo?- pregunte riendo.

-si quieres te lo presto por un día y luego me cuentas- ofreció mirándome inocentemente con sus ojos azules.

-no, gracias, prefiero continuar teniendo mi dignidad- ella largo una carcajada.

-vamos Bella, tu dignidad la tiraste a la basura cuando te casaste con ese- dijo con ironía.

-todavía no logro entender por qué no te agrada- musité

-es un idiota, qué mas quieres que te diga…-respondió con facilidad- mira, Bella- comenzó luego de unos segundos- tienes veinticuatro años, no cuarenta okay?- asentí lentamente- disfruta de las oportunidades, y como dijo nuestra querida abuela Mary "_si la vida es corta, el matrimonio te la acorta"_…amén- terminó juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando y yo fruncí el seño.

-no me acuerdo que ella haya dicho esas palabras- dije no muy convencida.

-bueno, quizás aun no habías nacido- dijo restándole importancia- pero volvamos a lo que importa- sonrió de manera extraña- hermana, te haré la pregunta que te cambiará la vida para siempre…-yo la miré fijamente- ¿estas dispuesta a engañar al idiota de Jacob solo para tener el mejor sexo de tu vida?-

En ese momento me quedé sin palabras ante la peligrosa pregunta de mi hermana, pero si algo tenía bien claro, era que cualquiera sea mi respuesta me arrepentiría…. ¿no?

*Chizito: Bocadito para copetín a base de harina de maíz, queso y sal, de color amarillo, cilíndrico, de un cm de diámetro aproximadamente y no más de cuatro de largo. Wikipedia.

Chan, chan…! Les gustó?

Se me ocurrió en una noche de mucho insomnio y me pareció divertida la idea. Por lo que veo mi inspiración esta volviendo, así que espero comenzar a actualizar mis fics…

Y que dicen, ¿vale la pena que siga con el fic, o no? Ustedes deciden! Y lamento si se encuentran con faltas de ortografía.

Nos vemos

Aye


End file.
